Preciados recuerdos
by Shrezade
Summary: Ella ya no estaba. No volvería. Y quién le iba a decir que estaría allí, estático en el extenso pasillo que conectaba el ala oeste con el edificio principal, pensando en ella.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los escenarios en los que se mueven no me pertenecen en absoluto. Yo tan sólo juego a inventar situaciones con ellos sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto.

Mi humilde y tardío regalo navideño para _Lady Ivannov_. Feliz Navidad, querida :)

* * *

**Preciados recuerdos**

Quién le iba a decir que estaría allí, estático en el extenso pasillo que conectaba el ala oeste con el edificio principal, pensando en ella.

_La miró con detenimiento antes de lanzarse sobre su figura en un ataque rápido y premeditado que su contrincante, como ya se temía, frenó. _

_Era hermosa, no podía negarlo. Su esbelto cuerpo, que en ese mismo instante se lanzaba contra él en respuesta a su ataque. Su larga cabellera, de ese color tan poco usual, desprendía siempre un aroma que le recordaba sutilmente al olor de las rosas. Sus brillantes orbes turquesas, que junto a esos labios, tan finos y tan atrayentes a la vez, le daban un aspecto salvaje, rebelde, que lo atrapaba en una red extraña y placentera. Le atraía, debía reconocerlo. _

_Era cierto que no era de las más bellas, ni de las más inteligentes. Ni siquiera de las más educadas. Pero había algo en ella, un algo exótico que lo apresaba. _

_Y la consecuencia estaba ahí. En que no podía dejar de observarla. Pese a que ello implicara un descuido en su guardia que nada le favorecía. _

Y aquél día hacía ya tantos meses, en ese mismo pasillo, le sucedió lo mismo. La gracilidad de su figura, el aroma de sus cabellos, la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios y el brillo que inundaba su mirar calaron como un hechizo en él cuando ella, con aquella radiante expresión, pasó por su lado.

Siguió caminando por aquél solitario pasillo mientras permitía que los recuerdos fluyesen en su mente sin descanso.

_Utena, percibiendo ese descuido en el estado de alerta de su contrincante, arremetió contra él con una fuerza inesperada. _

_Y Touga, haciendo gala de sus mejores reflejos, logró esquivar el golpe en el último instante, sin poder evitar, sin embargo, sorprenderse del ímpetu que éste llevaba. Pensamiento que generó otra milésima de segundo de descuido que Utena, rauda y veloz, aprovechó para un nuevo ataque. _

_Y esta vez, ambas espadas chocaron con una sonora repercusión que hizo que nuevamente el asombro se apoderase del pelirrojo. _

Asombro que, ciertamente, hoy aún le perduraba, pues no entendía el cómo de que una chica de tan frágil figura poseyese semejante vigor.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando, desviando sus recuerdos, se acordó de la primera vez que ella lo sorprendió de ese modo.

Andaba ese día él caminando con una horda de admiradoras en su retaguardia cuando la vio.

Estaba en los jardines del colegio, erguida con orgullo ante cinco chicas de aspecto poco amigable. Parecía que discutían acaloradamente. Y de pronto, sin dar tiempo a la capacidad de reacción, la discusión franqueó la línea del peligro convirtiéndose en una violenta pelea. Utena, antes de que él decidiese intervenir, se defendió con brío pese a que la superaban en número y tenían la victoria garantizada. Cabe decir, que ese día no salió muy bien parada.

Mientras pasaba bajo dos arcadas, saliendo del túnel de ese pasillo, desechó sin más ese recuerdo y volvió a aquella batalla. Aquel decisivo duelo que tantas consecuencias trajo.

_Ambos empujaban con fuerza para hacer retroceder al otro. Y Utena, por más fuerza de la que estuviese dotada, no podía competir con la robustez de la que se hallaba aventajado Touga._

_La batalla dio un giro de pronto. Touga consiguió hacer retroceder a su contrincante y lanzó un torrente de raudos ataques que Utena esquivó con dificultad. _

_La estaba arrinconando, la distanciaba de la victoria. Porque pronto su espalda tocaría el muro de piedra y ella no tendría salida. Se encontraría, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared. _

_Y a pesar de ello, a pesar de su próxima derrota, su mirada turquesa resplandecía con un brillo único. _

Como aquella vez, en aquella pelea contra aquellas rudas chicas. El brillo de la victoria refulgía en su mirar a pesar de que se hallase lejos de la misma.

Siempre había pensado de ella que tenía un gran carácter. Que padecía en silencio su dolor. Que era esa clase de persona capaz de levantarse de sus propias cenizas.

Capaz de cambiar el giro de los acontecimientos como por arte de magia.

_Su espalda chocó contra el muro y Touga se permitió el lujo de dedicarle una sonrisa de supremacía. _

_Grave error. _

_Porque ella volvió a hacer acopio de su capacidad para aprovechar los descuidos más inusitados y atacó con un golpe directo y tenaz. _

Y Touga jamás olvidaría la imagen de incontables pétalos de rosa roja caer como si de una mágica lluvia se tratasen. E intercalados entre ellos, como dos piedras preciosas, sus ojos. Sus orbes turquesas, llenos de ferocidad todavía, como si la batalla aun no hubiese finalizado.

Dobló a la izquierda y se detuvo frente al invernadero.

Aquella batalla la había perdido y las consecuencias jamás fueron buenas. Desde ese mismo instante, Utena se convirtió en su principal objetivo. Las órdenes habían sido claras: _debes conseguir su derrota. Utiliza a quién sea necesario. _

Y así lo hizo. Movió los hilos de muchos duelos, de muchas actitudes, de muchos pensamientos.

Movió los hilos de innumerables situaciones pero descuidó la suya propia.

Por ello ahora estaba allí, franqueando la puerta del invernadero, adentrándose en el único lugar que le traía buenos recuerdos.

_Hacía, exactamente, un mes y tres días de aquél fracaso. De su derrota. Y todavía no había conseguido su propósito. No podía creerlo._

_Había hecho que ella se enfrentase con los que él creía los mejores, tras él, evidentemente. Y no había habido manera. Cuando parecía que la balanza se inclinaba hacia ellos, ella volvía de nuevo al primer puesto del podium. Recuperaba a La Novia de la Rosa una vez tras otra. _

_En esos instantes, paseaba por ningún sitio en concreto. Tan sólo se preocupaba de esquivar a las jovencitas de hormonas desmedidas para poder pasar un tiempo en soledad con sus pensamientos. Pues era de vital importancia que encontrase una solución para ese embrollo. _

_Cayó en la cuenta, justo entonces, de que pasaba frente al invernadero. Y se le ocurrió, por aquellas sospechosas casualidades de la vida, elevar la mirada y ver quién se hallaba en su interior. _

_Y entonces la vio. A la que lo había humillado. A la culpable de sus males. A la que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. _

_Utena._

_Y de nuevo, como solía sucederle con ella, la sorpresa hizo acto de presencia. _

_Pues ella, la que vestía como un chico. Ella, la que se comportaba como uno de ellos, la que representaba el papel de un príncipe de forma fidedigna. _

_Estaba allí, rodeada de rosas, jazmines y lirios. Estaba allí, regando un rosal lleno de blancas rosas. Estaba allí, acariciando sus pétalos blanquecinos como si fuesen igual de delicados que la porcelana. _

_Ella, la que estaba entre las más bajas calificaciones. Ella, que no consideraba estudiar una de sus mayores prioridades. Ella, a la que parecía que jamás se la vería con un libro. _

_Allí estaba, mirando con atención una de las páginas de un pesado libro de botánica. Estudiando con detenimiento el proceso. Leyendo con atención los pasos a seguir, las acciones adecuadas a realizar. _

_Ella, Utena, contraria a lo que suele ser una chica convencional: delicada, correcta y femenina. Allí estaba, mostrando las tres cualidades a la vez, en indudable secreto. _

Tocó con delicadeza, igual que Utena aquél día, una de esas tantas rosas cándidas. Y permitió una vez más que los recuerdos siguiesen su curso irrefrenable.

_Entró en el invernadero con premeditado sigilo. Se acercó a ella por detrás y se quedó allí. _

_En silencio. Observando sus cuidadosos movimientos. Disfrutando de la imagen tan distinta de ella que le ofrecía el abrazo de lo oculto en esos momentos. Pues tan concentrada estaba en su tarea que no reparó en la presencia del ex-capitán. _

_De pronto, sin previo avios, sintió un impulso irrefrenable de deseo que no dudó en complacer. _

_Pues qué importaban ya los absurdos objetivos, las engorrosas apariencias o las estúpidas reglas impuestas. _

_La tomó de la cintura y sonrió cuando notó su sobresalto. La giró hacia él y sin decir ni una palabra se acercó a sus labios, sintiendo la asombrada mirada turquesa sobre él, y rozó sus labios. _

_Una suave caricia, a la que siguió otra más, y otra, así hasta que ella reaccionó. Así hasta que Utena se aferró con fuerza a su chaqueta, se impulso hacia arriba y le besó. Con delicadeza, despacio, sin prisas. _

_Se diría que Chrnos les había concedido un mutuo deseo. Se diría qué habían traspasado las fronteras del tiempo y el espacio para dedicarse unos instantes. _

_Se dejaron llevar y ahondaron el beso, dando así lugar al frenesí de la pasión. Caricias desbordadas, besos arrebatadores, palabras sin aparente sentido, el aroma afrodisíaco de las distintas flores. _

_Un momento mágico, un recuerdo de esos que se almacenan cerca del corazón, en el cofre de las reliquias. En el rincón de los preciados recuerdos. En un lugar dónde no tengan cabida para el olvido. _

_Cuando se separaron el encanto se esfumó. Touga se fue sin más y Utena se limitó a mirar el vacío que él había dejado con asombro. _

No estaban hechos el uno para el otro y lo sabían. Debían seguir caminos distintos. Ella tenía muchos duelos que ganar y él debía asimilar su pronta o tardía marcha. Debía dejarla ir. Y así lo hizo cuando llegó el momento.

Ella ya no estaba. Y no volvería.

Con un ligero golpe cortó el tallo de una de las rosas y la olió mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción tomaba forma en sus labios.

Porque pese a todo, aquél día, por una vez, él la había sorprendido a ella.

**~Fin~**

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Moira**_


End file.
